mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser's Badlands-Battlefield
'''Bowser's Badlands-Battlefield is the first boss stage of Super Mario 74. It only requires 10 stars to enter, so Mario should be able to access the 2nd overworld quite fast. The door leading to the stage is located through the star door in the brown pillar in the center of the first overworld. In addition to the ability to get the first key, there are 4 others stars Mario can collect. As the title suggests, his first castle is in the middle of a battlefield. There are craters in the ground from the many Bullet Bull Blasters as well as ruins of some buildings. Surrounding the battleground in the middle, there are many black brick castle towers and buildings. Mario starts in the interior of a giant cylindrical one of these. There is also a small castle that is the only one that can be climbed without the use of a cannon. The last one, and by far the biggest, is the one that holds the pipe leading to Bowser. It has a couple of tunnels that can be walked though, but the highest parts require the use of a cannon. Path to Bowser The pipe to Bowser is located on the highest part of the tallest building. Mario can not get up here normally, so he must locate a Bob-omb Buddy to open a cannon in the center of the stage. The bomb is located on the smallest of the black buildings. Mario can side-flip/Triple Jump and grab the ledge, then do so again to reach the high part of the building. Talk to the buddy and locate the cannon. Use the cannon to reach the top of the biggest Tower. Mario will be on the roof, with another tower in the center. Walk around the building until you see a switch in the central wall. Press it and run around the center looking for the blocks that spawn. Using these to reach the top, Mario will find the Warp Pipe leading to the first major boss battle. The Bowser fight is almost the same, though, as he points out in his speech, the bombs are slightly higher. This means that Mario will have to get Bowser closer to the bombs before he attempts to through him into them. Since this only is the first fight, only one explosion is enough to knock him out. Stars Top of the Starting Tower There is a star on top of the Tower that Mario starts in. Once you unlock the cannon from the smallest of the black buildings, shoot to the top of it. Since it is so close, you must aim high and hope of land on it. Scaffolding Path Mario must cross a thin wooden path high above the ground. Get to the top of the roof of the castle and look for the wooden path. Carefully jump across the gaps and reach the "!" box at the end, which contains the star. Secret Corner One may have noticed that some of the corner walls of the upper tower has holes in them, containing items or this star. Use the cannon to get to the upper level of the castle once again and peer over the corners. Once you locate where the star is, jump off the upper ledge and into the area where it is located. Red Coins of the Battlefield Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered around the level. Their locations are as follows: # Behind the tower Mario starts in # In a hole in the wall of the small black building. # On top of a slanted structure in between the starting tower and the small castle # In a hole in the wall behind the giant castle # In a tunnel going through the giant castle # In a hole in the wall on the ground on the side of the giant castle. # On top of a Bullet Bill Blaster in the middle of the stage # On the upper ledge of the giant castle Once Mario collects all 8, the star appears near one of the slanted structures. Enemies * Bob-omb * Bullet Bill Blaster Category:Level Category:Super Mario 74 Category:Super Mario 74 Location Category:Fortress Category:Grassland Category:Music-Mario 64 Category:Bowser Level Category:Location